A Wandering Cool Fishman Avenger
by blackbombay
Summary: A kinda normal one piece fan got thrown into One piece by a book/board game, a VERY old ( but look like he in his 20 ) god-like shopkeeper, and he has to stay there until he finishes his character main quest or just died ( which he doesn't want to do ). He also has to save his brother, find his parents killer, save fishman island, annnnddddddd GIVE THE MARIN A GOOD KICK IN THE ASS!
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT OWN ANYTHING LIKE ONE PIECE ( Which is made by the great oda ) OR THIS BITE ( Made by the great coss-brain ). I ONLY OWN MY OC

Explain thing

" Talking "

¨ Writing ¨

[ Side notes ]

( Thoughts )

~ Flash Back ~

* * *

April 10, 2018

I was walking down to my school and was listening to my music when I saw the new shop on the street is finished and is open with the newest manga at its shelf window! The chapter 901 of ONE PIECE!

I quickly ran into the shop, I don´t even care if I am going be late for school. I just needed to know if all the straw hat makes it out alive at the end! I needed to get that thing before other people realise that it is here and get it to sell out!

When I enter, I ask for the manga right away and the shopkeeper just stop what he was doing and say

" Sorry kid, but I don´t sell manga. "

" Wha- what the heck! There´s a manga right there, right now, at the shelf window. What do you say about that, hun?! "

" That is One piece: Chose your own adventure. The newest One piece RPG with the updated things like new laws and powers. "

" Oh... "

I was shocked at first, that I mistook a One piece RPG for the lateness chapter of One piece but then I look at the thing again and it was a lot like the normal manga cover but there was no number. I was really sad to realise that the chapter 901 is still not out yet and was getting back on my way to school when the shopkeeper called out to me and said

" Hey, kid! You do know you're the first store customer, right? Since you are the first, you can pick anything you want for free! "

" Anything? "

" Anything. "

I was shocked at first but then quickly shake it off and eyeing the store to see if there is anything I want. I know I am going to be late if I don´t pick something soon, so I pick the very first reason that I came here: the One piece RPG. I quickly take it and put it in my backpack and say goodbye to the nice shopkeeper and run toward my school since I know I am going to be late and my teachers would kill me. [ But if he waited a little while before running off, then maybe he could see the shopkeeper sad eyes and a crazed grin. ]

* * *

When I got home from school, I forgot all about the thing until I finish my homework but still feel that my backpack is still very heavy. When I got it out, I was shocked to find the RPG book, is very thick and heavy but it was the size of a normal One piece manga only thicker.

When I open it, the first-page state;

¨ Dear player, do you know of the risk you are about to take to play this game? You are about to be put in the one piece world and your fate will be decided by a dice of your choice, with no take back unless you came across an item that could do that. If you are ready for the game then pick Yes or No by circling your answer. ¨

YES or NO

Hun? That is kinda strange, I guess the game is making sure that the players are having a really fun time playing the game but it is still kinda weird to have a yes or no but then again, it´s One piece.

So of course, I circle yes and then turn the next page. Which is about your character, like his/her past, race, gender, and all the Dungeons and Dragons things, with a dice roll for a devil fruit for you in the story, like is there going to be one or none for you or is it going to be a good one or a bad one ( Then again, all devil fruit is good if you know how to use it right ). This is going to take a while to figure out but at least I don´t have to get a devil fruit until I roll a 6 seven times.

* * *

Finally! It took me 3 hours to finally get everything done but [ happy sigh ] it was worth it! The race is not specific thou but I guess it fine if I just put the name of the race and not its type. Now I just need to reread everything to make sure it is okay:

Name: Hail kamikaze

Birthday: June 8

Race: Fishman

Family: Mother is an eel mermaid and Father is a fishman and Brother is also a fishman

Gender: Male

History: His family was living in fishman island but then his mother and father were killed when he was 3 and his brother 6 and all he knows is that a mystery person comes from their past before the night they died. He and his brother, later on, deiced to move to fishman district and deiced to become strong, so they could find their parents killer and avenge them. Then they become so strong that they leave fishman district together and become bounty hunters at age 7 for him and at age 10 for his older brother however they later deiced to spite up and go their own way since it will be faster to find the killer when he turn 10 but he still have his older brother looking after him.

When I finished checking, I was really proud and was ready to get on to the next step but I still need other players to make it more fun and a dungeons master, so I guess it could wait for tomorrow and it is getting late, I should be getting into bed and go to sleep.

* * *

Huh? Is this my dreams... I mean all I see is darkness and there nothing it so strange? I try talking but it makes no sound at all. Man, this is a really weird dream.

Does time goes faster or slower here because I feel like it been days since I was in this dream and I am beginning to get scared since I can´t see anything or hear anything.

Wait! There a light! Yes! I am going to wake up finally! Wait- why is there something that is pushing me forward? I am beginning to get cold as I am getting near and near to the light! OH GOD, WHAT IS GOING ON!

Ding!

¨ Dear player,

Welcome! To One Piece RPG! We hope you will love this and live long in this world. We just made this game since ONE PIECE IS SO GREAT!

What is going to happen is that you are now being born as your character so don´t worry and you are going to follow your character history, so yeah, good luck! If you manage to not kill yourself in your character history then you will get your magic dice which will be explained when you get it.

The game will end when you die, so don´t die if you don´t want the game to end and that´s all. Have fun!

Form: A group of people with a lot of power ¨

After rereading this again and freaking out, I realise I am so far being born as Hail kamikaze and began to think about what I am going to do... I mean, I am in One piece! The best manga ever ( I think )! I wanted to do something big, so the marine will know my name and fear me, however, I am no Cross from " This Bites ", I´m just a normal fan but I think I could try to do what Cross did and see if it could work, after all, I like the idea of me giving the W.G hell and making them piss their pants, muahahaha! THIS. IS. THE. BEST. THING. EVER.! I don´t have to worry about life main problems in the real world! No homework, no need to study for tests that are going to change your life, get to cause trouble for the marines and meet the GREAT MONKEY D. LUFFY!

By the way, being born was not that bad, I don´t get why does every fanfic say this is bad? The only thing that is bad is the cold air but now that the doctors are warping me in warm clothes, I am beginning to get very sleepy, [ yawn ] a nap wouldn´t hurt anyone.

TBC

* * *

HEY! I also wrote this in my wattpad account, so you could check it there and I do a Q&A there, just check the talk there also review! This is BlackBomBay OUT!


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 I GOING TO GET KIDNAP

I do NOT OWN ANYTHING LIKE ONE PIECE ( Which is made by the great oda ). I ONLY OWN MY OC

Explain thing

" Talking "

¨ Writing ¨

[ Side notes ]

( Thoughts )

~ Flash Back ~

* * *

3 weeks later

[ We are in his baby room and he is in his crib, awake. That the update for now. ]

I am still so shocked at what just happen in the past few weeks. I just got reborn, I saw the amazing Fishman island ( Which, its beauty cannot be explained by mere words ), I become a fishman, I have fangs and fins ears and a cool tail and new ' parents '. It was just so shocking at first but I got used to it quickly since this has been my dreams ever since I read a One piece self-inserted and having nice, kind, mermaid and fishman as a parent is kinda good, after all my real one hate me but let just forget about that now, after all, I am in One piece, the best place ever! There are a few downsides to this thou...

Like for example, I found out that babies poo and pee a lot... Which is not fun for both me and my new ' parents ', since getting your ass clean the 100 time is not as funny as the first time.

( I mean their reaction was funny the first time, but it starts gets, old, really really fast ).

It's also not fun to be fed with a bottle of milk all day and every day but the soft cap of the bottle makes up for it.

(Thank god it is bottle milk and not that-! Since it will be really really weird later on in life. )

Anyway, seeing as this is my character backstory and everything is going to happen by the book, I should try and remember what I wrote down that is going to happen to me...

That strange, I don't remember anything...

Ding!

" Dear player,

Sorry, it just that we can't let you remember your character history since you could have changed it if you know about it. So if you try to remember then you would only find this message again. However, you will begin to remember as the time pass by and by the time you finishes with your character history, then you would remember everything. We also may add in a few new... " parts " to your character history that will not affect your character main history.

[ This repeated message would also go away if you finish with your character history and if you can't figure that out on your own, then we would recommend that you take a trip to the doctor office since the game don't affect your mind so don't blame us if you get dumber, which a lot of people do at the end of the game and trust us that this happens so much that we had to put this thing in.

Since one of the players in other game said that we were too " suck up " to put this our self, he uses his power to forces us to write this and put this in all of the games and we are talking about you, Jack! We will get our revenge, so watch your back! ].

Sincerely, A group of people with a lot of power "

Oh great! So I don't even know what is going to happen to me, least I still have my One piece SUPER future knowledge and maybe Luffy was right, I mean not knowing is a part of the fun, I guess...

Ding!

Oh great, what now?

" Dear player,

We are so sorry to say this, but there was a glitch in your system which was made by one of our enemies and we are working right now to fix it, but for now, you are going to have to live with this. Please accept this gift as our way of saying that we are sorry:

" Item: Repeat: It has the ability to give a second re-entry for your character, who will be reborn again in a different family and would have to restart the whole game again for that person since you can't have your past ability, however, he/she will be born in a different time and it could only be used once.

P.s: This is only a beta, so we're still working out the bugs in it but it should work for you "

Again we are sorry to have this glitch ruin your game but we think we could fix this, but for now, just enjoy our gift. After all, losing your voice is horrible.

Sincerely, A group of people with a lot of power "

What the heck?! I just lost my voice in this world! Oh, why did this happen to me! At least there a bright side, I have an item an-

[ Just then! A bunch of beautiful merfolk came into his little baby room and began talking to each other, which interrupted his thoughts. ]

" Now be quite sisters, we can't have my baby startled by the sound of your noisy, loud chatter. " said my mother as she began to swim toward me with her eel tail. (Which is very nice for an eel mermaid. )

" Okay! Sooo~ can we see him now! "

" Can we, can we! "

Then I see a lot of giants in my face ( Did I mention that being a baby, everything is HUGE! ) and they gently pick me up andddddddd... Cue the babyface.

(｡◕‿◕｡)

" AWW~ He soooooooo CUTE~! He is the cuteness baby that I have ever seen. " as one of my aunts said as she began to swing me around as if I was a wrecking ball.

（;ﾟ;艸;ﾟ;）

I then do what a normal baby does when he goes spinning like a frisbee, I throw up in her face and then I puke up again in her dress.

Barharahararhararh-!

" Ewww- someone help! He won't stop puking on meeeeee! "

" Here let me have him! Before he gets more sicker! "

Ahhhhhhhhh, am I s-s-still a-alive? I still feel my face, so yeah, I think. Who is holding me now? ( Please don't let it be the crazy daemon back there! )

Oh it mum, thanks mum, you're are a literal lifesaver! I was thinking that my gut would be spill in that roller coaster!

She then turns around to face my ( daemon ) aunts and said something made me so happy: " _**By the way Don't ever DO that again.**_ "

andddddddddddd that only last until she said this: " Now my sweet baby~, let get you clean up and get you to a doctor so we can make sure that you're not hurt. Come on girls, let go! "

(' ⊙＿⊙')

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the doctors! Anything but the doctors!

* * *

[ The next part, my Chinese friends would understand the joke and this is in third person point of view. ]

" So, doctor Liang, is he okay? Is my baby okay?" the mother asks the doctor, who is looking at the fishman/mermaid baby with his third eye, while his other's are looking at his hands, which is holding many bottles with things in them.

" Yeah, he is going to be okay, thanks to the fact that he is half-fishman and half-mermaid. " he says as one of his hand reach down to the baby and hand him to his mother and aunts who look very worried.

" Wait, what do you mean he a half-mermaid? " one of the aunts ask

" Don't you know? When a fishman and a mermaid get together and have a kid, their kid will sometime have both their ability like me. For example My father is an octopus fishman and my mother is an orca mermaid, with a three eyes gene, so I can talk to fish even though I am a fishman and have the three eyes form my mother. " he said as he began to write down his bottle reaction to the others using one of his many arms.

" As you can see Lisa, your son has a tail form your side since fishman don't normally have a tail but the rest is from Jack-ey boy. Now can you leave? I have work to do and it's getting really late and drop the formality, after all, aren't we all friends. Now shoo. " He said as he uses two of his arms to make a " go away motion ".

" Thank you, Shan, if you weren't my friend, I would have to waste about 4,850 Beli for my little baby, those babies doctor is not cheap I'll say. Then again, when is a doctor cheap, you're the only one who would take in patients for free. Anyway, good luck on making a new medicine and thanks again. " Lisa said as she turns her tail and leaves with her baby in her arms and her sisters follow her.

* * *

[ Okay! So far, we are in my character point of view and he is so far in his crib after dinner { night time } and he's is being an idiot, thinking about food, of all things . When is his suppose to be sleeping ]

Ohhhhh~ the food was soooo gooddddd~ I just love it! One piece food is always the best! One piece food, One piece food, One piece fo-!

 **Bang!**

WHA-! What was that?! What's happening?! What's going on?! Who is in my house!?

" Shhh idiot, what were you thinking! You were going to get us caught! "

" No trust me, my sister and her husband sleep like the dead and their son too. So we can make all the sound we want. "

" Really? Okay then Factor you stop arguing with Herbei and go with her to get her nephew and I make sure that the coast is clear for you guys. "

" Hey Herbei, you're sure your nephew is going to make up for our debt to the sawtooth gang? I mean he is just a fishman, he is only going to worth for 1,000,000 Beli in the slave market. "

" That would be true if it weren't for the fact that he is one of the rare fishman to have a tail and could talk to fish like a mermaid since he got that from my sister side. I think that would give us some extra money for the brat. "

" Fine then, now let get going. Lead the way, my lady."

OMG is my aunt going to sell me!

* * *

Tbc

Note: I took me about 12 days to do this, so I hope you're happy! By the way, the next part may or may not tell you the reason, of why I put Big mom in the character box but that will take maybe 23-day since I am having a test, so yeah! REVIEW! ASK QUESTION and I may answer them.


	3. Not even a chapter was seen

Hey guys, I really sick, I don't know if it a cold or something but the chapter is going to be a little late. I hope you understand. [ Sinff ] Trust me, this is very horrible and I just wanted to sleep right now but let hope I just get the chapter done within the 23 days thing.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 I GOING TO GET KIDNAP!

I do NOT OWN ANYTHING LIKE ONE PIECE ( Which is made by the great oda ). I ONLY OWN MY OC

SP.S: I want to thanks for my beta, who is also really good at writing fanfic herself/himself. It is none other than... FunahoMisaki and I want to also thanks .charlotte for reviewing, so check her/his out, trust me she/he got some good ones. [ However, they are in French.

Explain thing

" Talking "

¨ Writing ¨

[ Side notes ]

( Thoughts )

~ Flash Back ~

* * *

Last time on A Wandering Cool Avenger;

OMG is my aunt going to sell me!

* * *

OMG is my aunt going to sell me?!

( What am I going to do? I can't shout since the game had muted me! I got to try standing up and get some help! Why is it so hard to stand up, being a baby sucks! )

Oh no, I can hear them getting closer and closer!

" The room should be here, right after this door. Now move it! "

" Gee thanks, Herbei, but I just wondering, would you really sell your own nephew like that? I mean, most of your race would rather kill themselves then let some of their family turn into slaves. I remember a mermaid kill her own son and herself just to escape. Heck, most people don't even do this. "

" What are you asking, hun? That I'm going to be a traitor? "

" What! No! I'm just wondering what are you thinking since this is not normal for anyone and it kinda strange. "

" Well, it just a small price to pay since I rather not be killed by the sawtooth gang, even if it means to sell my nephew, now hurry up! "

" Yeah, yeah, I will. "

( Oh no, they are really near now, come on! I just need to stand up and grab something to make some kind of noise to wake least someone! Ah ha! I did it! Now I just need to find something to make some noise. )

Over there! I see the fire alarm button on the wall that is right next to my crib, that should make some noise, now I just need to reach it.

( Uh, almost, almost, almost, so close! WHY is baby hands so small! )

[ The sound of door opening ]

" Why hello there little guy, my name is Factor. Now let get you to your aunts and get out of here, so we can make a lot of money. "

( What! Noooooooo! Let go of me! I don't want to leave and become a slave to someone! No! Let me go! Let me go! )

" Well, he sure is a feisty one, Herbei can you please get your nephew to stop hitting me! "

( There no way I'm going to stop hitting you, YOU BASTER! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WHEN I WILL GET OUT OF YOUR EVIL CLUTCHES, I WILL PUCH YOU SO HARD IN THE PLACE THAT DON'T SHINE!...

...What am I going to do though? I nearly useless now! Even if I hit him enough that he drop me, I will only just be picked up again. )

What am I going to do!? Look like I have to go with them and see what will happe- wait! There someone coming, maybe he could help me!

" Psss, both of you, we're going now! We can't stay any longer, otherwise, people would find out about this. Now come on! "

( Oh great! It just another kidnapper, thank you, god! This is just what I needed! ) The sarcasm could nearly be felt by the adults even if they couldn't hear the child thoughts.

" Fine, bother you're the boss, now let get on the Cibo Cattivo and get out of here. " Factor said as he hoists me on to his back

* * *

[ We are now in the port of Sabaody Archipelago. ]

" What time do we meet up with the slave traders again big bro? " Factor ask as he hoists the sails on the Cibo Cattivo, their ship.

" Don't you remember anything? We're going to meet up with them at 6:00 pm and it already 5:30 pm, so get ready. " he said as he began getting off of the ship. " And Herbei, you get your nephew and get him to stop bitting, we can't have him bitting the customer now, can we? Now, remember the meet up place is in 23, in the shop called JACK*JACK, alright? "

" Yeah, yeah, I won't forget to go there, big bro. By the way, where are you going? " Factor said as he gives me to aunt Herbei ( I rather call her aunt Herbies now. )

( I really need to think of a way to escape now, but I need to be very careful since I am in Sabaody Archipelago, the most dangerous place for everyone... After all, anyone could become a slave today, period. Hack! Someone might be kidnapped now and become a slave. I need to get out right now! But how?! )

" I going to get something, don't get into any trouble alright. After the what happened last time, I'm putting Herbei in charge, so listen to her. " the guy said as he began to walk away

" Tch, alright then, I'm going to get some ice cream and some of the rides, don't let the boy escap-! "

" _Now~now_ , Factor, didn't your big brother put me in charge? So you are going to listen to everything that I am telling you, alright. If I tell you, go jump off a cliff and die then you are going to jump off a cliff and die. Do. you. understand. soldier. "

I didn't know then but me and Factor had the same thought just now,

...

 **( SO SCARY! )** ｡･ﾟﾟ･o（ｉДｉ）o･ﾟﾟ･｡

" Now fallow me and be my bodyguard. I can't walk into this town alone or I might get kidnap and get sold, you idiot. Now let go to 23 before I get another headache form your idiocracy. " Herbei said, shaking her head and began walking- ahem, sorry- swimming away from the- wait, what do you mean I can't use that either? Oh, come on! Fine! " Floating " away from them. [ Since mermaids had to use the bubbles to get around in the land, so I had to use the word " floating ". ]

* * *

In another place... [ That is not too far from the island. ]

A strange tall figure came out to our view. He was staring at an island before looking down at himself.

( Oh wow... I can't believe it. Its already been 10 years in this body and now I going to meet myself again- or is it the first time? Man, time travel is hard... But- sorysorysorysory~ I haven't been this excited in this body, when I realise which family I just been born into. Or was that fear?... Bah- Now I just can't tell which is which! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! After all, it's not every day, a person with a 685,000,000 bounty, is coming to this part of the world and to save himself no less! sorysorysory~ )

The figure, later on, jumps off his small little raft and began jumping [ cough-Moonwalk-cough ] towards a bubble island. However, he is going so fast, you hardly could see him, he like's the wind.

When he got to the island, he gently landed and began walking away from the shock civilians, that just saw a person come down from the sky. He walks up to the tree/sign and look up at it and began to wonder.

( Alright, so I'm am at 44... where was I again, when I was kidnapped? 33? Yeah 33 and at the shop Jake*Jake, right? Yeah, that was it. Now let get going! )

He thinks as he began to jump [ cough-Moonwalk-cough ] over to 33. Little did he know, he might be a little bit too late...

[ P.s for the reader, do you want me to write jumping or moonwalk? write it down in the review cause I can't decide. ]

* * *

In the shop JACK*JACK, we have our hero in a bind.

( Why. Just why do these things happen to me? I´m just asking. I can deal with one piece middle finger in my face, with no problem but to have it this early in my life. I am either going to be a strong character later on in life because the only ONES THAT HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS JACK! IS THE BADASS OF ONE PIECE! Like Hancock for example. )

I just hope I be able to escape when I got older.

" Here we are! JACK*JACK, the place where we're supposed to meet up with them right? " Factor ask Herbei

" Yeah, and what time is it? " Herbei ask is a weird worry tone

" It 5:48 pm, so they should be here by now-. " he couldn't finish as the ocra mermaid he was just talking to, swings her tail and knocks him out

" I´m am soooo sorry about this but family is family and no matter how much I needed the money, I will never sell out my family member again. " Herbei, later on, pick up me and began carrying me to the ship, Cibo Cattivo if I recall, and began to say how sorry she is. I, on the other hand, was shocked! I was so sure that she was just some cold heartless monster, that just wanted money. I honestly never thought that she will save me!

" Great! We´re almost there just a little bit longe-! Wha-AHHH! " She said when suddenly a dozen deadly blades of throwing knives came and struck her. Then a figure appears before us and came down with a husky tone of voice.

" Tec, tec, tec, I know that I can´t trust you from the beginning, you were always hasty to do things when we ask you to and when you look at your monster of a nephew, you always look guilty and full of regrets. Now I will only ask you once... **_WHERE IS MY BROTHER._** And you better not be lying otherwise, my hand might just slip and stab your throat. Now, **_WHERE IS HE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!_** " he said as he began to approach us with his knives in his hand.

Oh, why does it have to be One piece. Dear Oda, please give a-a little bit of the will of D. luck and let us both live through this, PLEASE!

" Hey! " said an unfamiliar voice that just came out of nowhere.

Oh, thank you, Oda! Thank you, Od-! Okay, now you got be kidding me.

" I thought we were supposed to meet at the shop. Hey wait for a second, is this a mermaid? " he asks as he began to get closer and closer to us

" Yeah, but you can´t have her just yet, I need this little fish to tell me where the hell is my brother! Now talk, you pesce*, what have you done with my brother! " he yells as he began to spin his knives very fast at us.

" I-I did nothing to him, I-I o-only k-knock h-h-him out. I didn´t kill him or anything! " Herbei mange to said after all the stuttering.

" Tch. " was all he had to say.

" Hey, hey, now that you finish talking to it. Can I have both of them? I know you said just the half-breed but I´ll double the price that I stated before. That is... if you let me have both of them. " the guy said with an evil tainted grin on his ugly face.

" Wha-? Please no! No! I don't wan-" _SMACK!_

 _" You don't get to decide. I get to decide what to do with you, do you understand you pesce*. "_ He said as he hit her with the butt of his knives and she falls backwards.

" Now let go get my idiot brother and we'll make the deal after that, okay? "

" Yeah sure, I got plenty of time to spare for these little treasure. "

Please! Someone! Anyone! HELP USSSSSSS! I don't want this to happen! SO PLEASE SAVE US, _Oda...anyone..._

TBC

* * *

Notes: wwwhhhaaatttt is up people! I just wanted to say a few things. I was sick and I have school to go to [ even if I was sick ] and it's the end of the year, so there is a lot of test and homework. That's why it took so long and I also wanted this to be a least 2,000 words. So that why it took me so long to write this [ that, and my beta had to check it out and make sure it okay for you guys! ] I also have to say it once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FunahoMisaki! Who are an amazing beta and a great writer! I also wanted to thanks .charlotte, for reviewing, who is also a great writer but it's all French, so good luck for the non-French! Anyway, this is Blackbombay signing out. BYE!

Until next time. [ maybe another 23 days. ]

Translation:

Pesce: is Italian for fish

Cibo Cattivo: is Italian for bad food

Herbei: is German for hail but it shortens for Herbeiwinken


	5. BIGGGGGG SUPPPPEEEERRR NEWWWWWSSSSS!

Hey everyone big new! I going to make a comic version of this fanfic and I just began but chapter one should be done after this month! ALSO...

 _ **MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 7 DAYS AWAY!**_ ** _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ JUNE 8!_**

So the update for this fanfic is going to be a little bit slower but it should be done before June 29, if I work super hard!

I also wish everyone a good weekend and have a great day!

ALSO REVIEW, THEY HELP ME! TRUST ME ON THIS ONE.


	6. Chapter 4 preview

I do NOT OWN ANYTHING LIKE ONE PIECE ( Which is made by the great oda ). I ONLY OWN MY OC

S.P.S or Super P.S: I want to thanks for my beta, who is also really good at writing fanfic herself/himself. It is none other than... FunahoMisaki and I want to also thanks .charlotte for reviewing, so check her/his out, trust me she/he got some good ones. [ However, they are in French. ]

ALSO IF YOU [ ANY FANS ] CAN, CAN YOU PLEASE DO ME SOME DRAWING OF MY OC. IF YOU WANT DETAIL, THEN JUST PM ME

Explain thing

" Talking "

¨ Writing ¨

[ Side notes ]

( Thoughts )

~ Flash Back ~

 **THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER, I'm still working on something.**

 **Also cursing at the end!**

 **ALSO, VOTE FOR JUMPING OR MOONWALK! IT'S ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

Last time on A Wandering Cool Avenger;

Please! Someone! Anyone! HELP USSSSSSS! I don't want this to happen! SO PLEASE SAVE US, _Oda...anyone..._

* * *

Please! Someone! Anyone! HELP USSSSSSS! I don't want this to happen! SO PLEASE SAVE US, _Oda...anyone._

[ Little did he know, he will soon be saved by his future self which is coming right no-! Wait a second... **_what_**! No no no no! Why is he there and is not here! OH, MY GOD! That's it! I give up! (；￣Д￣）I can't deal with this now, just get to his scene while I work on how this is going to turn out. Well? What are you waiting for!? GO! yesh. ]

" WHERE. THE. HACK. IS. JAKE*JAKE! " he shouted as he punches the guys that are rushing at him with guns and swords.

" I-I d-don't know. I s-s-sorry sir Charlotte- " _BANG!_

" That Lord Charlotte 41 to you, worms. Now which one of you have an 89,000,000 bounty again~? " he said as he uses one of the guns, form the puny pirate and shoot at his face so close that the bullet cut across his face.

( Alright think of a new plan, first get this guy bounty to the marine in a disguise then get the money. Then go to Jake*Jake since I think I still have enough time to get to there and save myself. Okay then! That the new plan. )

" H-he i-is-! O-over t-there. [ he pointed at a someone that is running away ] P-please don't-t k-kill me, l-lord Charlotte 41 of t-the B-big m-mom pirate! " he begs and grovels at him.

" Oh~.Well, your uses are now gone so bye! [ he pick him up and throw the men at the running figure ] Hn, I wonder how long is it going to take for me to catch every bounty in this island?... Oh well~ this should make mama very happy if I use all of this money to buy her candy here. " ( Ohhhhh sweet sweet cannnnnddddyyyyyy~. Wait-! What was I here for again? Slave? Maybe? I knew, that I should write it down somewhere. Oh well, I will go to the salve house after I get the candy for me and mama! )

[ CUT! Alright! I did it! I manage to rewrite the ending after this idiot ( Future Hail who use the item: repeat/ Charlotte ) chop up the plot... Wait. This thing was on the text?! Oh my god. What have I done!... You know what! Just go! Read the next part! See if I care. ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／ Bye! ]

[ Oh wait- I forgot to tell you where we are so far. Here: We are back to little baby Hail in the JACK*JACK, where he is going to be sold. Tada! ]

* * *

" Wow this kid is very interesting, very interesting indeed. But is the mouth gag really needed? Can he even breathe? "

" Yeah, we need to do this and don't worry he's fine, he just sleeping. Thou, my face still hurt like hell after that freaking tail punch, mate. "

" Ya sure ya fine brotha? I will kill that pesce if she broke something. [ He then turns and faces the dealer. Click, take out a throwing knife and began to spin it. ] Hn, anyway how much money are we going to get for these two, the orca mermaid and a fishman baby? "

Uhhh-my head hurts like diabetes... Wha- just- what happened?... Uhh, I can't remember anything... Hun? Why are there new people there? Oh yah, I just remember now, I being sold right now... **I'M BEING SOLD RIGHT NOW!**

That's happening right now! I can't believe it! Like the hit to the head make me just realise that this is not a game like D&D, it's is real life! One piece real life!

Oh my god, I think I might be having a panic attack... Wait! Clam down! I can't be panicking now, I need to stay calm so I can I can figure out how to save myself and auntie Herbei.

( Think, Think, Think, Think, Thi-!)

" Well, I'll hold an auction for the mermaid first, after all, she makes a couple Beil's she there. But for the kid, we got to sell him at a different time since everyone would only be focused on the mermaid and not on this kid but I will put him in the viewing centre and then I'll hold an auction for him, later. " the dealer said a with a very annoying smug tone that made me think of Trebol

Wait where is aunt Herbei?

" I don't care what order put them through but we just want the money now, then you get to her. " Factor said while thinking ( We're not that stupid, that we're going to give them to him without getting the money first!. )

" Fine. Here 70,001,000 Beil's, now give them to me. " He throws the stash of Beil's to them

The brothers caught the money and then Factor open the bag that he was carrying and then throw the mermaid at him and then give the fishman baby to him.

" Thanks. Bye! " he then leads them to the door and slams it in their face

" Rude..." Factor grumbles but they left accordingly.

* * *

[ Two days later... In the auction. ]

" Ladies and gentleman, today we have a special specimen today! Today we have an orca mermaid with us! Now to start, why don't we began with 70,000,000 Beil's, any takers? "

 _The slave auction... **Had begun.**_

 _" I called 90,000,000 Beil's. "_

 _" 100,000,000 Beil's. "_

There is just so many voices...

 _" 250,000,000 Beil's. "_

Oh, why do this had to happen...

WHY!

" Sold to St. Lucia for 300,000,000 Beil's! "

 **Noooooo! Anyone but him, anyone!**

 _" Waaaa! Waaaa! Waaaa! "_

" Oh shut it! Boss is working and I will get in trouble if you are causing trouble. So can you. please. stop. crying! " [ smack! ] he raises his hand and slaps the fishman-mermaid baby with it.

" WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAAA! " the baby cries seem to be louder, if not by ten fold!

" Oh just shut up! " he said as he grabs the baby and locks him a room to muffle his sreacm

* * *

[ We are back to future Hail. ]

" _Maaa~_ I should have done this years ago... [ He turn his head ] COME ON BRING MORE MANGO! I'M STARVING HERE! DO YOU WANT THE BIG MOM TO KILL YOU! "

Today we are here, to see something that is normal in this crazy, deadly, funny world. A 17-year-old ordering people to bring the mango that is piling up to be as big as a mountain. Everyone that is trying to stop him is wipe out by something unknown, whether they are marines or pirates, they were all wipeout. The only thing the people could do is bring him the things he asks for, mango... Horrible right?

" _Sir, we have code 43 here, a-a C_ _harlotte_ _is here and he's the 75th son of big mom also know as the-the-! "_

 _"_ Well, well, well, look at what we have here, a little-lost marine, thinking that he could escape me. Me! Of all people. I'm one of the strongest in Mama crew. I have a bounty of 685 million. I am the best out of all my brothers at killing and brutality! I AM MANGO CHARLOTTE! MINSTER OF CHOCOLATE! AND I"M GOING TO BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! "

" Ohhhh f*** me... "


	7. Chapter 4 The whole thing

I do NOT OWN ANYTHING LIKE ONE PIECE ( Which is made by the great oda ). I ONLY OWN MY OC

S.P.S or Super P.S: I want to thanks for my beta, who is also really good at writing fanfic herself/himself. It is none other than... FunahoMisaki and I want to also thanks Wonka for reviewing, so check her out, trust me she got some good ones. [ However, they are in French. ] She and I also work on a fanfic together, so yeahhhh... check it out.

ALSO IF YOU [ ANY FANS ] CAN, CAN YOU PLEASE DO ME SOME DRAWING OF MY OC. IF YOU WANT DETAIL, THEN JUST PM ME

Explain thing

" Talking "

¨ Writing ¨

[ Side notes ]

( Thoughts )

~ Flash Back ~

 **Hey, I'm at a** **cousin** **house and their WiFi is very bad and have a very old computer so an update will be slow and I also change the last chapter a bit but it kinda the same, but just check it. It's also SSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **I just love summer!**

 **Also cursing is so rated M?**

 **By the way, if you do a review then I will PM you! 75% of the time.**

* * *

Last time on A Wandering Cool Avenger;

Please! Someone! Anyone! HELP USSSSSSS! I don't want this to happen! SO PLEASE SAVE US, _Oda...anyone..._

* * *

Please! Someone! Anyone! HELP USSSSSSS! I don't want this to happen! SO PLEASE SAVE US, _Oda...anyone._

[ Little did he know, he will soon be saved by his future self which is coming right no-! Wait a second... **_what_**! No no no no! Why is he there and is not here! OH, MY GOD! That's it! I give up! (；￣Д￣）I can't deal with this now, just get to his scene while I work on how this is going to turn out. Well? What are you waiting for!? GO! yesh. ]

" WHERE. THE. HACK. IS. JAKE*JAKE! " he shouted as he punches the guys that are rushing at him with guns and swords.

" I-I d-don't know. I s-s-sorry sir Charlotte- " _BANG!_

" That Lord Charlotte 41 to you, worms. Now which one of you have an 89,000,000 bounty again~? " he said as he uses one of the guns, forms the puny pirate and shoot at his face so close that the bullet cut across his face.

* * *

[ Now I know what are you thinking, he's 10 years old, but remember he had a life experience before this and he also a Charlotte. And he is about the about the same height as Nami, which is weird, but he is a Charlotte and they are very tall. So yeah, a 10 ( actually older than that, thanks to " Repeat " from chapter 2 ) years old Charlotte should be able to do that. He's petty much Itachi from Naruto. Now get back to the story.]

* * *

( All right, think of a new plan, first get this guy bounty to the marine in a disguise then get the money. Then go to Jake*Jake since I think I still have enough time to get to there and save myself. Okay then! That the new plan. )

" H-he i-is-! O-over t-there. [ he pointed at a someone that is running away ] P-please don't-t k-kill me, l-lord Charlotte 41 of t-the B-big m-mom pirate! " he begs and grovels at him.

" Oh~.Well, you're useless now, so bye! [ he pick him up and throw the men at the running figure ] Hn, I wonder how long is it going to take for me to catch every bounty in this island?... Oh well~ this should make mama very happy if I use all of this money to buy her candy here. " ( Ohhhhh sweet sweet cannnnnddddyyyyyy~. Wait-! What was I here for again? Slave? Maybe? I knew, that I should write it down somewhere. Oh well, I will go to the salve house after I get the candy for me and mama! )

[ CUT! All right! I did it! I manage to rewrite the ending after this idiot ( Future Hail who use the item: repeat/ Charlotte ) chop up the plot... Wait. This thing was on the text?! Oh my god. What have I done!... You know what! Just go! Read the next part! See if I care. ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／ Bye! ]

[ Oh wait- I forgot to tell you where we are so far. Here: We are back to little baby Hail in the JACK*JACK, where he is going to be sold. Tada! ]

* * *

" Wow, this kid is very interesting, very interesting indeed. But is the mouth gag really needed? Can he even breathe? "

" Yeah, we need to do this and don't worry he's fine, he just sleeping. Thou, my face still hurt like hell after that freaking tail punch, mate. "

" Ya sure ya fine brotha? I will kill that pesce if she broke something. [ He then turns and faces the dealer. Click, take out a throwing knife and began to spin it. ] Hn, anyway how much money are we going to get for these two, the orca mermaid and a fishman baby? "

Uhhh-my head hurts like diabetes... Wha- just- what happened?... Uhh, I can't remember anything... Hun? Why are there new people there? Oh, yah, I just remember now, I being sold right now... **I'M BEING SOLD RIGHT NOW!**

That's happening right now! I can't believe it! Like the hit to the head make me just realise that this is not a game like D&D, it's is real life! One piece real life!

Oh my god, I think I might be having a panic attack... Wait! Clam down! I can't be panicking now, I need to stay calm so I can I can figure out how to save myself and auntie Herbei.

( Think, Think, Think, Think, Thi-!)

" Well, I'll hold an auction for the mermaid first, after all, she makes a couple Beil's she there. But for the kid, we got to sell him at a different time since everyone would only be focused on the mermaid and not on this kid but I will put him in the viewing centre and then I'll hold an auction for him, later. " the dealer said a with a very annoying smug tone that made me think of Trebol

Wait where is aunt Herbei?

" I don't care what order put them through but we just want the money now, then you get to her. " Factor said while thinking ( We're not that stupid, that we're going to give them to him without getting the money first!. )

" Fine. Here 70,001,000 Beil's, now give them to me. " He throws the stash of Beil's to them

The brothers caught the money and then Factor open the bag that he was carrying and then throw the mermaid at him and then give the fishman baby to him.

" Thanks. Bye! " he then leads them to the door and slams it in their face

" Rude..." Factor grumbles but they left accordingly.

* * *

[ Two days later... In the auction. ]

" Ladies and gentleman, today we have a special specimen today! Today we have an orca mermaid with us! Now to start, why don't we began with 70,000,000 Beil's, any takers? "

 _The slave auction... **Had begun.**_

 _" I called 90,000,000 Beil's. "_

 _" 100,000,000 Beil's. "_

There are just so many voices...

 _" 250,000,000 Beil's. "_

Oh, why do this had to happen...

WHY!

" _I hear 350,000,000 "_

" Sold to St. Lucia for 450,000,000 Beil's! "

 **Noooooo! Anyone but him, anyone!**

 _" Waaaa! Waaaa! Waaaa! "_

" Oh shut it! Boss is working and I will get in trouble if you are causing trouble. So can you. please. stop. crying! " [ smack! ] he raises his hand and slaps the fishman-mermaid baby with it.

" WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAAA! " the baby cries seem to be louder, if not by ten fold!

" Oh just shut up! " he said as he grabs the baby and locks him a room to muffle his scream

* * *

[ We are back to future Hail. ]

" _Maaa~_ I should have done this years ago... [ He turn his head ] COME ON BRING MORE MANGO! IM STARVING HERE! DO YOU WANT THE BIG MOM TO KILL YOU! "

Today we are here, to see something that is normal in this crazy, deadly, funny world. A 10-year-old ordering people to bring the mango that is piling up to be as big as a mountain. Everyone that is trying to stop him is wipe out by something unknown, whether he or she are marines or pirates, they were all wipeout. The only thing the people could do is bring him the things he asks for, mango... Horrible right?

" _Sir, we have code 43 here, a-a C_ _harlotte_ _is here and he's the 75th son of big mom also know as the-the-! "_

 _"_ Well, well, well, look at what we have here, a little-lost marine, thinking that he could escape me. Me! Of all people. I'm one of the strongest in Mama crew. I have a bounty of 685 million. I am the best out of all my brothers at killing and brutality! I AM MANGO CHARLOTTE! MINSTER OF CHOCOLATE! AND IM GOING TO BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! "

" Ohhhh f*** me... "

" Well, get ready for your deat-! "

Ding!

{ Remainder: Hey future me! It's past/now Mango, I know I going to forget this, so I put in this remainder after I remember that I have this ability. But anyway, I just wanted to remind you, that we got to save Hail/past self. Here I even manage to find out to put the Quest here; }

 **QUEST:**

 **Save Hail Kamikaze**

 **Make sure that he doesn't die**

 **Get sweets for Mama**

 **Make up a good excuse for Mama and brothers and sisters, when they ask you where you were**

 **REWARDS:**

 **330,000,000 Exp**

 **Failure: Death. I mean come on! You can't even save yourself!**

 **Bouse:**

 **If you manage to get _GOOD_ sweets for yourself, then here;**

 **1,000 Exp**

 **Suger Rush: It gives you 5+ to all your sates but will only last by 1 minutes by every normal size sweet you eat. [ So if you eat a ten-time size normal candy, then it would be counted as 10 minutes. ] It would, later on, kick you in your arse and take away the 5+ and give you a headache, so yeah...**

The baby marine that nearly wet himself when he just looks at the pirate and is now wondering why the hack is he starting off into space and not trying to kill him before he quickly gets the baby transporter snail and gets the heck out of there!

However, even thou the marine don't know what is going on in his head does not mean that we can't. Well besides the normal crazy thoughts he has, the most important one now is this;

 _( OH, MY GOD! **#^%$ &($(*#& *^$(&(#*#&%#*^%!&**  
_ _HOW COULD I FORGOT SO EASILY!_

I got to go there now! )

And he quickly moonjump over there, leaving a very sacred confuse marine and a bunch of people who just bring out all their mango that is about as a tall as a mountain.

" Waaa- What just happen? " he said as he just looks at the sky

" Well from the sound of it, it looks like he just moonjump out of there but what is that New world kid doing here... Anyway marine go back to your base now, I'll have already sent in reinforcement there, they should be coming soon. "

" Sir, yes sir! "

but a citizen came out " Who the heck was that! " and that began the waves of questions from the citizens to the marine.

" Why was he here?! "

" Who is he!? "

" What is going on he-! "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ All right! One by one I shall answer your question. "

" Umm, can I ask who the heck is he?! And what the heck is he doing here!? "

" He is the 75th child of big mom and her 41st son and yes I know he sounds young [ Side note: this is like 6 years before Luffy set sail, so Big mom still doesn't have a lot of kids. ] but as you can see he is still very dangerous even if he is a child. As for what he is doing here, I'm sure the Marine will be able to find out what he is doing soon enough and make sure that we will find out what big mom is doing. So don't worry. "

" Oh no! Big mom is going to kill us all! She must be after us for an ingredient or something! Did anyone here piss her off or anything? Is there a pirate that owns her something!? If you are, then step up so we can offer you to be our human sacrifice! I don't want to die like this! "

Then everyone began fighting each other, demanding to find out who was the reason for this surprising visit. Too bad they don't know that he was just here on a stroll [ and a rescue mission. ]

" Hey! Is it you?! I always think you were suspicious and weird, with all the crazy thing that you have. Then it must be you! "

" What! Are you crazy! I would never do anything thing like that! It's more likely that you are the cause of this, after all, you deal in the black market! "

Soon all the darkest secrets in Sabaody Archipelago was revealing and the marines there, that was not knock out, was having a hard time trying to get everyone to calm down or is trying to get all the criminals that are now revealed.

[ However, we turn back to Mango as he is moonjumping to forest 34, way, way, away from the chaotic forest behind him. ]

( HOW DID I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT AS THAT! DARN IT! It's been two days already, I hope I'm not too late! Ohhhhhh, this is really, really, really, bad... What the heck am I going to do!)

" Oh, I got to find the place first! But how...? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) I GOT IT! " he jumps down and makes sure no one saw him, after all, it would raise questions if you see a 10 years old falling from the sky. He then began talking to some noble guy and make sure that everyone is nowhere close to see them.

" Good morning sir, I hope you have a good day so far. "

" Good morning my good boy, where are your parents so far? "

" Well, my father is out for business and my mother tells me to go to the slave house to get her some new slaves with the money, that she gives me. "

" What! With no bodyguard? "

" Well my mother gives me this cool assassin to protect me, so I'm safe, sir! By the way, sir, is there any interesting slave here so far? " as he points and waves his hand everywhere

" Well, I did hear they got this highbred between a fishman and a mermaid, which is not one the disgusting ones but ones of the good batches. "

" Oh cool! Can you tell me where it is? My _mother_ would love to have him! " ( Which is the truth, after all, Big mom would love him or us... Uhhh time travel is hard and confusing. )

" Well... If you give me some beil-! "

" **_Tell me where he is and I will not kill you._** ** _(｡◕‿‿◕｡)_** " **_( Hehe, this is going to be fun. )_**

" Th-th-they are in 23 at the biggest slave market there! "

" Thank you, you may become food now for Pustoy. " he said as he raises his hand and something thing weird began to happen. He began to have this weird wave of mist around his hands and the color of the mist was just blank. Like a piece of blank paper that you just got but even more blank-er.

The mist had already began to wrap around the soon to be food and begun to work its magic. It slowly drain the prey of it thoughts, it instinct, its passion, and more importantly... their emotions.

" Wha-what are y-you doing? " he manages to sputter

" _Sorysorysory_ , this is the power of my devil fruit, the emoji-emoji fruit or the emotion-emotion fruit. As soon as you get my mist, you can't escape. This is the reason I the most atrocious out of most of my brothers and sisters. The reason why the marine gives me such a high bounty, the reason why I am one of Mama most favoured sons, it is because I would take everything that made you human and make you a hallow thing, a thing that is a shadow of what a humans use to be. I would take over everything that you are and destroy them all. I have done that to 300 people, in just a day and now more then you can ever count! "

Then the mist sucks out a yellow kind of substance from him. The yellow was a kind of a dark shade, that resembles somewhat like a shallow lemon [ or someone pee, I'm just saying... (▰˘◡˘▰) ]. The mist then consumes the yellow substance like the black hole of darkness and if someone could see him then they would see a dark face appears on the mist as it went back to its master.

" _Sorysorysory~_ Welp, let go to the biggest slave market in the 23 forest, Pustoy? "

" _Meeeeehhhhhhaaaaaa-_ "

" WHAT! Your tummy hurts? Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't let you eat his emotions and thoughts, I should call Temhota to eat it, he better with this. "

" _Meeeehhhaa-_ "

" Yeah, I'm sorry... How about this? I let you eat all the good emotions when we get back to Totland, eh? Not the sour one that you just have all right? "

" _MEEEHHHAAA!_ "

" Yes, even the flowers homies, now come on, take me to forest 23, which is that way and hurry! "

" MEHA! "

* * *

TBC

 **Yeah sorry for the wait but it is summer, so just let me have my rest but I promise I will keep on writing this so don't worry.**

 **Blackbombay is out!**

 **Update time is mostly 28 days unless things happen.**


End file.
